Sayaka Miki's Despair Event Horizon
by MahouShoujoMaisoon
Summary: Sayaka just before becoming a part of the law of cycles faces her witch self that looks exactly like her.


**Note: This is just my headcanon on Sayaka and unless you watch Rebellion Story, you cannot understand this story.**

* * *

When Sayaka was freed from the wraiths attack, she finally summoned her sword and proceeded to scathe the last group of wraiths with her final strike.

"I am a magical girl! I am still here! I never give up my hopes up till the very end! I will never give you wraiths! My wish or my feelings, TAKE THIS!"

After killing the last group of wraiths, her soul gem blackened to the point that the moment she was about to transform into a witch, Madokami appeared and purified it. Sayaka then ascended to the heavens with no regrets.

But wait...

What's happening? Why is Sayaka inside a black and white chequered witch labyrinth? This is crazy! Sayaka opened her eyes and noticed this.

"Wh-where am I? What is this place? I am supposed to be in heaven right? But then..."

A black silhouette appeared in front of her, staring with her bloody red eyes with a slasher smile plastered on her face. She looks exactly like Sayaka but all the colored parts were black and all the white parts remained white.

"Who are you?"

The other Sayaka replied: "Don't you know who I am? I am an embodiment of all the things you fear the most. All the things that you deny expressing it. All the things you try to suppress it. All your imperfections."

"My imperfections?", Sayaka asked.

"Yes. Everything about you that you hate but you are afraid to express it."

"This...this can't be."

Dark Sayaka then all of sudden attacked the stunned Sayaka with her strike which made Sayaka fall behind onto the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sayaka then got up this time, ready to unleash her sword and attacked the Dark Sayaka.

"No. I will not give in to you! I am not that hopeless! There is still hope! I still have my tomodachi with me! I WON'T GIVE IN TO YOU!"

Unfortunately as Sayaka tried to attack Dark Sayaka, Dark Sayaka immediately dodged multiple of her slashes and finally Dark Sayaka stabbed her with her sword. Sayaka fell to the ground with a huge force once again.

"It's no use Sayaka. Friendship and hope won't solve the problem. Friendship makes you weak because you keep having to rely on your friends to defeat the opposing parties. Face it. We are both weak and useless abominations that you absolutely cannot escape from."

"No. There is still hope. Hope to fight and save the world. There is hope. I know there is."

"No there isn't. Just like you said, hope brings forth to curses and that's a fact. You cannot escape me. I am you after all. The more hope you gain, the more stronger I become and there is no other option but to join me and suffer because this is our fate, our destiny. We are too weak to do anything good. We are too weak because we foolhardily fell into Kyubey's trap. We were too weak to become like Mami Tomoe, the one we idolized to the point that we were blinded by her light and didn't listen to her warning about making her wish that caused us to make a stupid and a disgusting wasted wish that stripped our lives off into hell without knowing about it at first. We lashed out at Madoka despite Madoka's attempts to save us. We were too shy to confess to Kyousuke. We were too weak to beat Kyouko and Homura, the one we deemed them as the "enemies" who were extremely selfish. Kyouko and Homura are our enemies and you are trying to do the right thing. We even killed the guys who talked trash about women in the train. This "hope" you are talking about does not exist. There is no salvation for us now."

Sayaka then stood up towards her shadow self with confidence.

"Yes. I did that. Yes we fell into Kyubey's trap. Yes we failed to acknowledge Mami's faults. She wanted us to become magical girls but all she did was to have friends so that we would suffer the same fate as her which is something we did not recognize. Yes we refused to accept help from the very same girls we thought they were "selfish". Kyousuke didn't love me back because I didn't confess to him which is what I should've done. But it's all thanks to Madoka, I have finally come to recognize my mistakes and move on. I used to have a grudge on everything I loathed but now I don't. Now I feel peace and happiness because...because I no longer have any regrets behind. Kyouko and Homura are my friends I deeply care about because they tried to save me. Mami although is still a precious sempai to me is a real person with ups and downs. I no longer have a grudge on Hitomi because she deserves Kyousuke. As for Madoka, she is the one I protected her the most and finally she ended up protecting me from my own suffering so that's why...

Sayaka's face became determined with her fist on her chest.

"That's why I am gonna repay her by standing by her side and following everything she does because without her, I will never ever face my mistakes."

She then embraced her dark self into a hug.

"Oye. What do you think you are doing? I am an abomination that shouldn't exist."

"No you are not. Like you said, you are me after all. We cannot live as two separate entities because we are not like that. We balance each other out. I cannot be me without you. I am not a perfect person but that doesn't mean there is no hope. There is still hope. You are my stepping stone to success and that's why I accepted you as a part of me."

Dark Sayaka then started to tear up and cried as she felt warmth and a brimming light of hope, clinging on to Sayaka. The latter then said:

"Now come and join me."

Dark Sayaka finally merged with Sayaka as Sayaka disappeared away from the black and white witch labyrinth that crumbled and fell into oblivion. She then became a part of the law of cycles.

* * *

 **This story is mainly inspired from Heartcatch Precure where the Precures face their own Mirage selves and learn to overcome them. Sorry if the fanfiction turned out to be a bit poorly written because it has been a long time since I've written a fanfiction though.**


End file.
